sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Список зоологических парков
Неполный список зоологических садов (зоопарков): Азия thumb|left|[[Гепард]] Афганистан *Кабульский зоопарк, Кабул (1967) Печальное зрелище Бангладеш *Мирпурский зоопарк, Дакка (1974) О Мирпурском зоопарке в Дакка на английском языке Гонконг * Авиарий Эдварда Йоуде, (Вольер птиц, расположенный в гонконгском парке) * Гонконгский Парк болот * Зооботсад Гонконга * Ботанический сад фермы Кадоорие (Kadoorie) * Лаи-Чи-Кок зоопарк * Океанарий Гонконга Индия Правительственный центр зоопарков Индии (CZA) является государственным правительственным учреждением всех зоологических парков Индии. Список зоопарков Индии *Alipore Zoological Gardens, Колката *Arignar Anna Zoological Park (Vandalur Zoo), Ченнаи *Guwahati Zoo, Ассам, *Indira Gandhi Park *Jijamata Udyaan, Мумбаи *Madras Crocodile Bank Trust *Marble Palace zoo, Колката *Mysore Zoo, Karnataka *NandanKanan, Orissa, India *Nehru Zoological Park, Хайдарабад *Padmaja Naidu Zoological Park, Darjeeling *Parassinikkadavu Snake Park *Sakkarbaug зоологический сад, Junagadh, Gujarat *Sepahijala зоопарк, Tripura left|thumb|[[Леопард]] Индонезия *Ragunan зоопарк, Джакарта *Taman Safari Indonesia, Cisarua, Bogor *Taman Safari Indonesia 2, Сурабайя Иран *Amol зоопарк *Bandar Abbas зоопарк *Darabad зоопарк, Tehran *Исфаханский зоопарк *Tehran зоопарк Израиль *Arena Tropical World, Herzliya *Beer Sheba Municipal Zoological Garden, Beersheba *Кибуцкий детский зоопарк, Kibbutz Sa'ad Израиль *Educational Zoo of the Haifa Biological Institute, Хайфа *Carmel Hai-Bar Nature Reserve, Хайфа *Hamat-Gader Crocodile Farm, Terrarium and Mini Zoo *Tisch Family Biblical Zoological Gardens, Иерусалим *Jerusalem Bird Observatory, Иерусалим *Monkey Park, Kfar-Daniel *Hai Park, Kiryat Motzkin *Nir-David Australian Animal Park, Nir-David *Hai Kef, Rishon Lezion, Rishon Lezion *I. Meier Segals Garden for Zoological Research, Tel Aviv *Zoological Center of Tel Aviv-Ramat Gan, Ramat Gan *Тель-Авивский парк птиц, Тель-Авив *Petah Tikva зоопарк, Petah Tikva *Nahariya зоо-ботанический сад, Nahariya Казахстан thumb|left|[[Тигр бенгальский.]] *Алматинский зоопарк, Алма-Ата (1936) Алматинский зоопарк *Карагандинский зоопарк, Караганда (1936/1938) *Чимкентский зоопарк, Чимкент (1979) *Темиртауский аквапарк при детском парке, Темиртау Китай *Пекинский зоопарк, Пекин (1908) О Пекинском зоопарке в Вике *Чэндуский зоопарк, Чэнду *Гуанчжоуский зоопарк, Гуанчжоу *Гуанчжоуский зоопарк длинной ночи, Гуанчжоу *Шанхайский зоопарк, Шанхай *Даляньский зоопарк, Далянь Центры разведения thumb|left|[[Большая панда. Зоопарк Сан-Диего]] *Чэндусская научная станция разведения большой панды, Чэнду *Центр разведения большой панды, Сычуань Корея *Chang-gyeong Weon Zoological and Botanical Garden *Pyongyang зоопарк Макао или Аомынь *Two Dragon Throat Public Garden Малайзия *Kuala Lumpur Bird Park, Куала Лумпур *Aquaria KLCC, Куала Лумпур *Malacca Zoo, Alor Gajah, Malacca *Taiping Night Safari, Taiping, Perak *Taiping Zoo, Taiping, Perak *Zoo Negara, Taman Melawati, Куала Лумпур Пакистан *Karachi Zoological Gardens, Карачи * Landhi Korangi Zoo, Карачи * Karachi Safari Park,Карачи * Clifton Aquarium,Карачи * Murree Wildlife Park, Murree *Lahore Zoological Garden, Lahore *Jallo Wildlife Park, Lahore *Bahalwalpur Zoological Garden, Bahalwalpur *LalSuhandra Park, Bahalwalpur *Islamabad Zoological Garden, Исламабад *Loi bher Wildlife Park, Rawalpindi/Islamabad *Bahalwalpur Zoological Garden, Bahalwalpur *Jungle KingdomRawalpindi * Hyderabad Zoo, Hyderabad Филиппины *Avilon зоопарк, Rodriguez, Rizal *Botolan Wildlife Farm Zambales, Botolan, Philippines Сингапур *Singapore зоопарк *Ночное сафари *Jurong BirdPark *Jurong Reptile Park *Underwater World, Singapore Тайвань *1-Lan Wild Animal Rescue Centre *Far East Animal Farm *Feng-Hung-Ku Bird Park *Hsinchu городской зоопарк *Kaohsiung зоопарк *Leefoo зоопарк *Ocean World, Yehliu Wanli *Pintung Rescue Centre *Taipei зоопарк, Taipei *National Museum of Marine Biology/Aquarium Таиланд thumb|200px|Красная плюющая кобра. *Chiang Mai Night Safari *Chiang Mai зоопарк *Dusit зоопарк *Khao Kheow Open зоопарк *Nakhon Ratchasima зоопарк *Phuket зоопарк *Safari World *Songkhla зоопарк *Lopburi зоопарк *Crocodiles Farm and Elephant Theme Show Sampran, Nakorn Pathom *crocodiles Farm Samut Prakan *sriracha tigerzoo Chonburi *The Million Years Park And Pataya crocodiles Farm *Siam Ocean World, Siam Paragon, Bangkok *Oasis Sea world Thai Dolphins Show, Chanthaburi *Under Water world Pataya *Bangkok Aquarium - Bang Khen, Bangkok *Bueng Chawak Aquarium - Doem Bang Nang Buat, Suphanburi *Phuket Aquarium - Phuket *Rayong Aquarium - Rayong *Kata Safari зоопарк - Phuket Япония *Asahiyama зоопарк, Asahikawa, Hokkaidō *Chiba Zoological Park, Chiba *Fukuyama City Zoo, Fukuyama *Higashiyama зоопарк, Nagoya *Hiroshima City Asa Zoological Park, Hiroshima *Oji зоопарк, Кобе *Tama зоопарк, Токио *Tennoji зоопарк, Осака *Ueno зоопарк, Токио *Yokohama зоопарк (Zoorasia), Иокогама Австралия и Новая Зеландия thumb|Двухдневный [[жеребёнок лошади Пржевальского в Аскании-Нове]] .]] Австралия New South Wales *Taipan зоопарк, Parramatta *Australian Reptile Park, Gosford *Taronga зоопарк, Сидней *Western Plains зоопарк, Dubbo *Oceanworld Manly, Manly *Sydney Wildlife World, Darling Harbour *Sanslee зоопарк,Mudgee 20px Виктория (Австралия) *Moonlit Sanctuary Wildlife Conservation Park, Pearcedale *Melbourne зоопарк, Мельбурн *Healesville Sanctuary, Healesville *Werribee Open Range Zoo, Werribee Квинсленд * Alma Park Zoo * Australia Zoo, Sunshine Coast * Brisbane Forest Park, Брисбен * Currumbin Wildlife Sanctuary, Gold Coast * Darling Downs Zoo, Clifton * David Fleay Wildlife Park, Gold Coast * Kumbartcho Wildlife Sanctuary * Lone Pine Koala Sanctuary, Brisbane * Sea World, Gold Coast * UnderWater World, Queensland, Sunshine Coast * Cairns Wildlife Safari Reserve, Mareeba * Cairns Tropical Zoo, Cairns Южная Австралия *The Adelaide зоопарк, Аделаида *Monarto зоопарк Западная Австралия *Perth зоопарк, Перт 20px Северная территория *Desert Park,Alice Springs *Territory Wildlife Park,Дарвин (город) Тасмания * Парк дикой жизни "Зуду" (Zoodoo Wildlife Park), Ричмонд Новая Зеландия *Оклендский зоопарк, Окленд, оф. сайт (англ.) *Веллингтонский зоопарк, Веллингтон, оф. сайт (англ.) *Гамильтонский зоопарк, Гамильтон, оф. сайт (англ.) *Оранский заповедник, Крайстчёрч, оф. сайт (англ.) *Kiwi Birdlife Park, Квинстаун, оф. сайт (англ.) *Зоопарк Бруклендз, Нью-Плимут, оф. сайт (англ.) Африка thumb|left|Горилла-вожак Египет *Зоопарк Гизы, Гиза (1871/1890) *Александрийский зоопарк, Александрия *Qaiyet El Assad (Lions Ville) Танзания *Саа Нане Музей и Зоопарк, Мванза ЮАР *Зоопарк Претории, Преторияhttp://www.zoo.ac.za/ (1899) *Йоханнесбургский зоопарк, Йоханнесбург http://www.jhbzoo.org.za (1904) *East London Европа thumb|Вход на Хайденбергегплатц thumb|Вход на Будапестерштрассе, «Элефантентор» thumb|Аквариум Австрия *at.Zoo-Infos.org - The Austrian Zoo Database, a non-profit project with information about some 50 zoos, wildlife parks, aquaria, bird parks etc. in Austria, in English language *Tiergarten Schönbrunn, Вена *Tier- und Naturpark Schloss Herberstein, Herberstein Castle, Штирия *Alpenzoo Innsbruck, Инсбрук *Haus des Meeres Vivarium Wien, Вена *Zoo Salzburg, Зальцбург *Tiergarten Hellbrunn, Зальцбург *Zoo Schmiding, Krenglbach near Wels Белоруссия *Минский зоопарк, Минск (1984) Бельгия *Planckendael Animal Park, Muizen, Mechelen (nl:Planckendael) *Antwerp зоопарк, Antwerp *Olmense зоопарк, Olmen, Mol *Paradisio, Cambron-Casteau (nl:Vogelpark Paradisio) Болгария *Lovech зоопарк, Lovech *Pleven зоопарк, Pleven *Пловдивский зоопарк, Пловдив *Софийский зоопарк, София (1888) *Зоопарк Варны, Варна Босния-Герцеговина * Пеонерская долина (Pionirska dolina), Сараево Великобритания *Amazon World Zoo, Isle of Wight *Anglesey Sea Zoo, north Уэльс *Banham Zoo, Norfolk *Belfast Zoo, Белфаст, Северная Ирландия *Blackpool Zoo, Blackpool, Ланкашир *Blair Drummond Safari Park, Stirlingshire *Bristol Zoo Gardens, Бристоль *Chester Zoo, Chester, Чешир *Colchester Zoo, Колчестер, Эссекс *Dartmoor Wildlife Park, Девон *Drusillas Zoo Park, Alfriston, East Sussex *Dudley Zoo, West Midlands *Edinburgh Zoo, Эдинбург *Exmoor Zoo, Bratton Fleming, Devon *Eden Project, St Austell,Корнуолл *Flamingo Land Theme Park and Zoo, North Yorkshire *Glasgow Zoo Park, Глазго *The Hawk Conservancy, Гемпшир *Howletts Zoo, Canterbury *Jersey Zoological Park, Джерси *Knowsley Safari Park, Merseyside *Лондонский зоопарк, Лондон *Longleat Safari Park, Сомерсет *Marwell Zoological Park, near Winchester, Hampshire *Monkey World, Дорсет *Newquay Zoo, Newquay *Noah's Ark Zoo Farm, Wraxall, near Bristol *Paignton Zoo, Paignton, Devon *Paradise Wildlife Park, Broxbourne *Port Lympne Zoo, Кент *Shaldon Wildlife Trust, Девон *South Lakes Wild Animal Park, Cumbria *Twycross Zoo, Leicestershire *Welsh Mountain Zoo, north Wales *West Midland Safari Park, Worcestershire *Whipsnade Zoo, Bedfordshire *Woburn Safari Park, Bedfordshire Венгрия * Будапештский зоопарк и ботанический сад, Будапешт * Debrecen зоопарк * Jászberény зоопарк и ботанический сад * Kittenberger Kálmán зоопарк и ботанический сад, Veszprém * Miskolc зоопарк (Wildlife Park of Miskolc) * Sóstó зоопарк, Nyíregyháza * Xantus János зоопарк, Győr * Budakeszi Wildlife Park (Budakeszi Vadaspark), Budakeszi * Szeged Wildlife Park * Pécs зоопарк * Тропикариум, Будапешт Германия *Zoo-Infos.de - The German Zoo Database, a non-profit project with information about more than 675 zoos, wildlife parks, aquaria, bird parks etc. in Germany, in English language *Aachener Tierpark *Берлинский зоопарк, Берлин (1844) *зоопарк Кёльн *зоопарк Дрезден *зоопарк Duisburg *Bergzoo Галле, Саксония-Анхальт *Tierpark Carl Hagenbeck, Hamburg *Зоопарк Ганновера, Ганновер *Tiergarten Гейдельберг *Leipzig зоологический сад *Магдебургский зоопарк, Магдебург *Tierpark Hellabrunn, Мюнхен *Zoo Landau, Palatinat *Vogelpark Olching, bird park near Munich *Wilhelma Zoologischer Garten, Штуттгарт Греция *Attica зоологический парк, Афины Дания *Aalborg зоопарк, Aalborg *Зоопарк Копенгагена, Копенгаген *Ebeltoft зоопарк, Ebeltoft *Givskud зоопарк, Givskud *Odense зоопарк, Оденсе *Randers зоопарк тропиков, Randers Чешская Республика *Пражский зоопарк, Прага *Dvůr Králové зоопарк, Dvůr Králové nad Labem *Зоопарк Liberec, Liberec *Зоопарк Брно, Брно *Zoo Olomouc, Olomouc *((Zoo Male svetonovice)) Male Svetonovice Финляндия *Коркеасаари, Хельсинки на одном из островов (1889) *Ranua *Zoolandia near Турку *Ähtäri Франция * Jardin Zoologique d'Acclimatation de Paris, Париж * Zoo de Vincennes, Vincennes * Zoo de la Palmyre, La Palmyre Ирландия *Дублинский зоопарк, Дублин *Fota Island Wildlife Park, Cork Harbour Испания *Zoo de Barcelona - Барселона (featured the only white gorilla in any zoo - died in 2004) *Loro Parque - Тенерифе *Zoo Aquarium - Мадрид *Valencia Bioparc - Валенсия *Zoo de Sevilla - Севилья Латвия * Рижский зоопарк, Рига Литва *Каунасский зоопарк, Каунас Македония *Городской зоопарк Скопье, Скопье Молдавия *Кишинёвский зоопарк, Кишинёв Нидерланды *Apenheul Apeldoorn **(apes and monkeys only, most of them not separated from the public) *аква-зоопарк Friesland in Leeuwarden *Artis в Амстердам *Avifauna в Alphen aan de Rijn *Burgers' зоопарк в Arnhem *DierenPark Amersfoort в Amersfoort *Dierenpark Emmen в Emmen *Dierenpark Wissel в Epe *Dierenrijk Europa в Mierlo *Diergaarde Blijdorp в Роттердаме *Dolfinarium в Harderwijk *GaiaPark Kerkrade зоопарк в Kerkrade *Papegaaienpark NOP в Oerle *Ouwehands Dierenpark Rhenen в Rhenen *ReptielenZOO SERPO в Делфте *Safaripark Beekse Bergen в Hilvarenbeek *Taman Indonesia в Kallenkote *Zoo Labyrinth Boekelo в Boekelo *Zoo Park Overloon в Overloon Норвегия *''Kristiansand Dyrepark'' (Kristiansand зоопарк and Amusement Park) in Kristiansand * Vassfaret Bear Park in Flå, Vassfaret Bjшrnepark *''Namsskogan Familiepark'' *Polar Zoo in Bardu Польша *Ogród Zoologiczny w Poznaniu - Познань ** Stare ZOO ** Nowe ZOO *Ogród Zoologiczny w Krakowie - Краков *Ogród Zoologiczny w Łodzi - Лодзь *Miejski Ogród Zoologiczny we Wrocławiu - Вроцлав *Miejski Ogród Zoologiczny Wybrzeża w Gdańsku-Oliwie - Гданьск *Miejski Ogród Zoologiczny w Warszawie - Варшава *Śląski Ogród Zoologiczny w Chorzowie - Chorzów *Ogród Zoologiczny w Opolu - Ополе *Ogród Zoologiczny w Płocku - Płock *Ogród Zoobotaniczny w Toruniu - Toruń *Ogród Zoologiczny w Zamościu - Zamość Португалия *Jardim Zoológico de Lisboa - Лиссабон *Zoomarine - Albufeira, Algarvehttp://www.zoomarine.pt *Zoo da Maia - Maia http://www.zoodamaia.com/index.php Румыния *Zoo Baneasa Россия thumb|right|С [[1910 года хозяином Санкт-Петербургского зоопарка стал знаменитый антрепренер С. Н. Новиков. При Новикове, по проекту архитектора П. Д. Струкова был построен новый вход в зоосад, отремонтированы старые клетки, построены новые, вырыт новый пруд для водоплавающих птиц.]] ]] thumb|right|Слониха Дженни катает кёнигсбергскую детвору. 1911 год *Абаканский "Центр дикой жизни", Абакан (1972) *Амурский зоопарк, Благовещенск (1996) *Большереченский зоопарк, Большеречье, Омская область (1983) *Волгодонский зоопарк, Волгодонск, Ростовская область (1998) *Екатеринбургский зоопарк, Екатеринбург (1930) *Зоосад Парка культуры и отдыха им. С.М. Кирова, Железногорск, Красноярский край (1966) *Зооцентр ИЦиГ СО РАН, Черга, Алтай *Ивановский зоопарк, Иваново (1994) *Калининградский зоопарк, Калининград (1896 в Кёнигсберге) *Камчатский зоопарк, Елизово, Камчатская область (1983) *Казанский зоопарк, Казань (1806) *Красноярский парк флоры и фауны «Роев ручей», Красноярск (2000) *Ленинградский зоопарк, Санкт-Петербург (1865) *Липецкий зоопарк, Липецк (1973) *Московский зоопарк, Москва (1864) *Нальчикский зоопарк, Нальчик (1966) *Новосибирский зоопарк, Новосибирск (1933) *Окский заповедник, Брыкин Бор (Лакаш), Рязанская область (1959/1979) *Парк птиц «Воробьи», Калужская область *Пензенский зоопарк, Пенза (1981) *Пермский зоопарк, Пермь (1933) *Ростовский зоопарк, Ростов-на-Дону (1926) *Самарский зоопарк, Самара (1992) *Северский природный парк, Северск, Томская область (1967) *Смоленский зооэкзотариум, Смоленск (1991) *Ставропольский зооэкзотариум, Ставрополь (1998) *Сургутский мини-зоопарк, Сургут (1980) *Тихвинский малый зоопарк, Тихвин Ленинградская область (1993) *Тульский экзотариум, Тула (1987) *Хабаровский зоопарк, Хабаровск *Чебоксарский детский зоопарк, Чебоксары (1993) *Читинский зоопарк, Чита (1994) *Челябинский зоопарк, Челябинск (1996) *Якутский зоопарк — Зооэкзотариум, Якутск (2001) Сербия *Palić Zoo - Palic, Subotica *Belgrade Zoo - Белград (Beogradski Zoo Vrt Dobre Nade - Belgrade Zoo of Good Hope) *Jagodina Zoo - Jagodina Словакия *Bojnice Zoo, Bojnice *Bratislava Zoo, Братислава *Košice Zoo, Košice Словения *Ljubljanski živalski vrt, Любляна Турция * Darica Hayvanat Bahcesi, Istanbul Швеция *Kolmårdens djurpark, Kolmården outside of Норрчёпинг *Skansen-akvariet, Стокгольм *Borås djurpark, Borås *Parken Zoo, Eskilstuna *Frösö Zoo, Frösön *Ölands Djur- och nöjespark, Färjestaden, Öland *Ystad Djurpark, Ystad *Motala Zoo, Motala *Lycksele Zoo, Lycksele *Junsele Djur- och nöjespark, Junsele *Furuviksparken, Gävle *Gutezoo, Ljugarn *Nordens Ark, Åby *Skånes djurpark, Höör (only containing nordic species) *Järvzoo, Järvsö Швейцария *Zoo Basel, Базель *Knies Kinderzoo, Rapperswil *Tierpark Dählhölzli, Берн *Tierpark Goldau, Goldau *Tierpark Lange Erlen, Базель *Wildpark Bruderhaus, Winterthur *Wildpark Langenberg, Langnau am Albis *Wildpark Peter und Paul, Санкт-Галлен *Зоологический сад Цюриха, Цюрих Украина * Аскания-Нова, пгт Аскания-Нова (Херсонская область (1874) * Киевский зоопарк, Киев (1908) * Николаевский зоопарк, Николаев (1901) * Одесский зоопарк, Одесса (1922) * Ровенский зоопарк, Ровно (1982) * Харьковский зоопарк, Харьков (1896) * Херсонский зоопарк, Херсон * Черкасский зоопарк, Черкассы (1979) * Ялтинский зооуголок, Ялта (1995) Хорватия *Osijek зоопарк, Osijek *Split зоопарк, Сплит *Загребский зоопарк, Загреб Эстония *Elistvere Loomapark, Elistvere, Jõgeva County *Таллинский зоопарк, Таллин (1939) Северная Америка Белиз *Белизский зоопарк, Белиз (1983) Канада Main article: List of CAZA member zoos and aquariums Альберта *Calgary зоопарк, Калгари *Inglewood Bird Sanctuary & Nature Centre, Калгари *Valley зоопарк, Эдмонтон Британская Колумбия *Greater Vancouver зоопарк, Aldergrove *Victoria Bug зоопарк, Victoria *Victoria Butterfly Gardens, Brentwood Bay *British Columbia Wildlife Park, Kamloops *Stanley Park зоопарк, Stanley Park (closed 1994) Манитоба *Assiniboine Park зоопарк, Виннипег Нью-Брансуик *Magnetic Hill зоопарк, Moncton *Cherry Brook зоопарк- Saint John Новая Шотландия *Oaklawn Farm Zoo, Aylesford Онтарио *African Lion Safari & Game Farm, Кембридж (Онтарио) *Toronto зоопарк, Торонто *Papanack Park зоопарк, Wendover *Bowmanville зоопарк, Bowmanville *jungle cat world, Orono *Riverview зоологичский парк, Peterborough Квебек *Biodôme, Монреаль *Granby Zoo, Granby *Jardin Zoologique du Québec, Quebec City *Montreal Insectarium, Монреаль *Parc Safari, Hemmingford *Zoo sauvage de St-Félicien, Saint-Félicien Мексика *Chapultepec зоопарк, Мехико *Parque de Aragón зоопарк, Мехико *Guadalajara зоопарк, Гвадалахара *Африканские сафари, Пуэбла *Zoologico Zacango, Toluca, State of México *Zoologico Benito Juarez, Morelia, Michoacán США Main article: List of AZA member zoos and aquariums Айдахо *Tautphaus Park Zoo, Idaho Falls *Zoo Boise, Boise Айова *Blank Park Zoo, Des Moines Алабама *Birmingham зоопарк, Birmingham *Montgomery зоопарк, Montgomery *Alabama Gulf Coast зоопарк, Gulf Shores Аляска *Зоопарк Аляски, Анкоридж Аризона *Phoenix зоопарк, Финикс *Reid Park зоопарк, Tucson *Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum, Tucson *Wildlife World зоопарк, Litchfield Park *Cameron зоопарк, Cameron *Prescott зоопарк, Prescott Арканзас *Little Rock Zoological Gardens, Little Rock Вайоминг Вашингтон *Национальный аквариум в Вашингтоне, Вашингтон *Национальный зоологический парк, Вашингтон Вашингтон (штат) *Northwest Trek Wildlife Park, Eatonville *Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium, Tacoma *Woodland Park Zoo, Сиэтл *Seattle Aquarium, Сиэтл *Cat Tales, Spokane *Cougar Mountain Zoo, Issaquah Вермонт Вирджиния *Metro Richmond Zoo, Ричмонд *Virginia Zoo, Норфолк *Mill Mountain Zoo, Роанок Висконсин *Milwaukee County Zoo, Милуоки *Racine Zoo, Racine *Henry Vilas Zoo, Madison *International Crane Foundation, Baraboo *North Eastern Wisconsin Zoo, Green Bay Гавайи *Зоопарк Гонолулу, Гонолулу Делавэр *Зоопарк Брэндивайна, Уилмингтон (Делавэр) Джорджия *Georgia Aquarium, Атланта *Zoo Atlanta, Атланта *The Parks at Chehaw, Олбани Западная Вирджиния *Oglebay's Good Zoo, Wheeling Иллинойс *Brookfield Zoo, Brookfield *Cosley Zoo, Wheaton *Glen Oak Zoo, Peoria *Lincoln Park Zoo, Чикаго *Henson Robinson Zoo, Springfield *John G. Shedd Aquarium, Чикаго *Miller Park Zoo, Bloomington *Niabi Zoo, Coal Valley *Scovill Zoo, Decatur *Phillips Park Zoo, Aurora Индиана *Fort Wayne Children's Zoo, Fort Wayne *Indianapolis Zoo, Indianapolis *Potawatomi Zoo, South Bend *Columbian Park Zoo, Lafayette *Mesker Park Zoo, Evansville *Washington Park Zoo, Michigan City, Indiana Калифорния *Aquarium of the Pacific, Long Beach *Moonridge Animal Park, Moonridge *Chaffee Zoological Gardens, Fresno *Charles Paddock Zoo, Atascadero *Los Angeles Zoo, Лос-Анджелес *Sacramento Zoo, Сакраменто *Santa Barbara Zoological Gardens, Санта-Барбара *Santa Barbara Zoo, Санта-Барбара *San Diego Zoo and its San Diego Wild Animal Park, San Diego *Зоопарк Сан-Франциско, Сан-Франциско, Калифорния (1929) *Sequoia Park Zoo, Eureka *Aquarium of the Bay, Сан-Франциско *Cabrillo Marine Aquarium, San Pedro *Coyote Point Museum, San Mateo *Happy Hollow Zoo, San Jose *The Living Desert, Palm Desert *Micke Grove Zoo, Lodi *Oakland Zoo, Oakland *Santa Ana Zoo, Santa Ana *Monterey Bay Aquarium, Monterey *SeaWorld San Diego, Сан-Диего *Six Flags Marine World, Vallejo Канзас *David Traylor Zoo, Emporia *Hutchinson Zoo, Hutchinson *Lee Richardson Zoo, Garden City *Ralph Mitchell Zoo, Independence *Sedgwick County Zoo, Wichita *Sunset Zoo, Manhattan *Topeka Zoological Park, Topeka *Rolling Hills Zoo, Salina Кентукки *Зоопарк рептилий в Кентукки, Слайд *Зоопарк в Луисвилле, Луисвилл Колорадо *Cheyenne Mountain Zoo, Colorado Springs *Denver Zoo, Денвер *Pueblo Zoological Gardens, Pueblo Коннектикут *Beardsley Zoo, Bridgeport *Mystic Marinelife Aquarium, Mystic Луизиана *Audubon Zoo, Новый Орлеан *Zoo of Acadiana, Lafayette *Alexandria Zoo, Alexandria *BREC'S Baton Rouge Zoo, Baton Rouge *Audubon Aquarium of the Americas, New Orleans *Louisiana Purchase Gardens and Zoo, Monroe Массачусетс *Buttonwood Park Zoo, New Bedford *Capron Park Zoo, Attleboro *Franklin Park Zoo, Бостон *Lupa Zoo, Ludlow *Museum of Science, Бостон *New England Aquarium, Бостон *Southwick's Zoo, Mendon *Stone Zoo, Stoneham Мэн York's Wild Kingdom, York Beach Миннесота *Como Zoo and Conservatory, Saint Paul *Lake Superior Zoo, Дулут *Minnesota Zoological Gardens, Apple Valley Миссисипи (штат) *Зоопарк Хэттисбурга, Хэттисбург (Миссисипи) *Зоопарк Джексона, Джексон (Миссисипи) *Tupelo Buffalo Park and Zoo, Tupelo Миссури *Kansas City Zoological Park, Канзас-сити *Saint Louis Zoological Park, Сент-Луис *Dickerson Park Zoo, Спрингфилд *Wonders of Wildlife Museum & Aquarium, Спрингфилд Мичиган *Binder Park Zoo, Battle Creek *Children's Zoo At Celebration Square, Saginaw *Detroit Zoo, Detroit (also home to Belle Isle Zoo, now closed) *John Ball Park, Grand Rapids *Potter Park Zoological Gardens, Lansing Монтана *ZooMontana, Montana Мэриленд * Catoctin Wildlife Preserve and Zoo, Thurmonthttp://www.cwpzoo.com * The Maryland Zoo, Балтимор * Salisbury Zoo, Salisbury * Tristate Zoological Park, Cumberland * National Aquarium in Baltimore Небраска *Henry Doorly Zoo, Омаха *Lincoln Children's Zoo, Lincoln *Riverside Park and Zoo, Scottsbluff Невада Южно-Невадский зоо-ботанический парк (Southern Nevada Zoological-Botanical Park), Лас-Вегас, Невада Нью-Хэмпшир Нью-Джерси *Cape May County Park & Zoo, Cape May Courthouse *Bergen County Zoological Park, Paramus *Cohanzick Zoo, Bridgeton *Turtle Back Zoo, West Orange *Adventure Aquarium, Camden Нью-Йорк (штат) thumb|Самка гориллы *Бронкский зоопарк, Бронкс, Нью-Йорк (1899) *Зоопарк Буффало, Буффало, Нью-Йорк (штат) (1875) *Катскильская развлекательная ферма, Катскиль (город), Нью-Йорк (штат) (1933) *Зоопарк Центрального Парка, Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк (1870) *Зоопарк Квинса, Квинс, Нью-Йорк (1968) *Зоопарк Проспект-парка, Бруклин, Нью-Йорк (1935) *Зоопарк Розамонд Гиффорда, Сиракузы, Нью-Йорк (штат) (1914) *Зоопарк Росс-Парка, Бингемтон, Нью-Йорк (штат) (1875) *Зоопарк Сенека-Парка, Рочестер, Нью-Йорк (штат) *Зоопарк Статен-Айленда, Статен-Айленд, Нью-Йорк (1936) *Живой музей штата Нью-Йорк, Ватертаун (город), Нью-Йорк (штат) *Тревор-зу, Миллбрук, Нью-Йорк (штат) *Зоопарк Ютики, Ютика, Нью-Йорк (штат) *Нью-Йоркский Аквариум, Бруклин, Нью-Йорк (1896) *Развлекательная ферма Лонг-Айленда Лонг-Айленд (остров), Манорвиль, Нью-Йорк (штат) (1970) Нью-Мексико *Alameda Park Zoo, Alamogordo *Albuquerque Biological Park, Albuquerque *The Living Desert Zoo & Gardens, Carlsbad Огайо *Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden, Цинциннати *Cleveland Metroparks Zoo, Кливленд *Columbus Zoo, Columbus *Toledo Zoo, Toledo *African Safari Wildlife Park, Port Clinton *Akron Zoo, Akron *Boonshoft Museum of Discovery, Dayton *The Wilds, Cumberland Оклахома *Oklahoma City Zoo and Botanical Gardens, Оклахома-сити *Tulsa Zoo and Living Museum, Tulsa *Little River Zoo, Norman Орегон *Oregon Zoo, Портленд *Wildlife Safari, Winston Пенсильвания *Elmwood Park Zoo, Norristown *Erie Zoo, Erie *National Aviary, Питтсбург *Филадельфийский зоопарк, Филадельфия (1870) *Pittsburgh Zoo & PPG Aquarium, Питтсбург *Reptiland, Allenwood *ZooAmerica, Hershey Род-Айленд *Roger Williams Park Zoo, Providence Северная Каролина *North Carolina Zoo, Asheboro *Triangle Metro Zoo, Wake Forest *Western North Carolina Nature Center, Asheville *North Carolina Aquarium at Fort Fisher, Kure Beach *North Carolina Aquarium at Pine Knolls, Pine Knoll Shores *North Carolina Aquarium at Roanoke Island, Manteo Северная Дакота *Chahinkapa Zoo, Wahpeton *Dakota Zoo, Bismarck *Red River Zoo, Fargo *Roosevelt Park Zoo, Minot Теннесси *Chattanooga Zoo, Chattanooga *Knoxville Zoo, Knoxville *Memphis Zoo, Мемфис (США) *Nashville Zoo at Grassmere, Nashville *Tennessee Aquarium, Chattanooga Техас *Abilene Zoological Gardens, Abilene http://www.abilenetx.com/zoo/zoo.htm *Dallas Zoo, Даллас *Fort Worth Zoological Park, Fort Worth *Gladys Porter Zoo, Brownsville *Houston Zoo, Houston *El Paso Zoo, Эль-Пасо *Caldwell Zoo, Tyler *Cameron Park Zoo, Waco *The Dallas Aquarium at Fair Park, Dallas *Ellen Trout Zoo, Lufkin *Fossil Rim Wildlife Center, Glen Rose *International Exotic Feline Sanctuary, Boyd *San Antonio Zoo, San Antonio *Texas State Aquarium, Corpus Christi *The Texas Zoo, Victoria *Austin Zoo, Austin *Dallas World Aquarium, Dallas *Moody Gardens, Galveston *SeaWorld San Antonio, San Antonio *Frank Buck Zoo, Gainesville Флорида *Brevard Zoo, Melbourne *Busch Gardens, Tampa *Miami MetroZoo, Майами *Jacksonville Zoological Gardens, Jacksonville *Lion Country Safari, western Palm Beach County *Lowry Park Zoo, Tampa *Palm Beach Zoo at Dreher Park, West Palm Beach *Santa Fe Community College Teaching Zoo, Gainesville *Central Florida Zoo, Sanford *The ZOO, Gulf Breeze *SeaWorld Orlando, Orlando *Disney's Animal Kingdom, Orlando Южная Каролина *Riverbanks Zoo, Columbia *Greenville Zoo, Greenville Южная Дакота *Bramble Park Zoo, Watertown *Great Plains Zoo and Delbridge Museum, Sioux Falls Юта *Hogle Zoo, Солт-Лейк-Сити *Willow Park Zoo, Logan *Tracy Aviary, Salt Lake City Южная Америка thumb|[[Амазон кубинский.]] thumb|[[Капуцин.]] Аргентина *Buenos Aires Zoo, Буэнос-Айрес *Medoza Zoo, Mendoza *Zoo Paraiso, Mar del Plata, Buenos Aires *Zoo Batán, Mar del Plata, Buenos Aires *Temaikèn, Буэнос-Айрес *Zoo de la Plata, Ла-Плата, Буэнос-Айрес *Zoo de Córdoba, Córboba *Zoo Luján, Luján, Буэнос-Айрес *Zoo de Varela, Florencio Varela, Buenos Aires *Mundo Marino, San Clemente del Tuyú, Buenos Aires *Mar del Plata Aquarium, Mar del Plata, Buenos Aires Бразилия *São Paulo Zoo, Сан-Паулу *Fundação Zoo-Botânica de Belo Horizonte(Zoo-Botanical Foundation of Belo Horizonte), Белу-Оризонти Гайана *Зоопарк Гайаны Джорджтаун (1895/1952) Колумбия * Matecaña ,Pereira *Hacienda Napoles, former zoo *Jaime Duque park Zoo *Cali Zoo *Santacruz Zoo *Santa Marta Acuarium Чили *Buin Zoo, Buin *Parque Metropolitano de Santiago, Сантьяго (Чили) Вымышленные зоопарки thumb|[[Jurassic Park]] *''Jurassic ParkФантастический художественный фильм «Джурасик парк III»Флаш-страничка Джурасик парк (Jurassic Park)., (парк юрского периода, генетически восстановленных ''динозавров) *''Slaughterhouse-Five, (люди-питомцы зоопарков на других планетах) *Hugo's Zoo, (пришельцы других планет демонстрируемых на Земле) *Calixihuatl Zoo, (школьные опыты ученика 8-ого класса) *Доисторический парк'', (парк доисторических животных) Известные имена Известные люди связанные с деятельностью зоопарков и чьми именами названы некоторые учереждения. *Jorge Hank Rhon *Uday Hussein *Майкл Джексон *Джеральд Даррелл См. также *Список аквариумов *Список ботанических садов *Список национальных парков *Список заповедников Ссылки Категория:Списки:Природа * *